Alternative Ending to Twilight Reimagined By Stephenie Meyer
by hopelesswanderer-xo
Summary: Twilight Reimagined, Life and Death by Stephenie Meyer, continued just as the original Twilight book. Except of course instead of Edward and Bella, it's Edythe and Beau. You'll probably have to read Life and Death before this.
1. Chapter 23

23\. THE ANGEL

* * *

Another scream on top of mine-a shriek like a chainsaw cutting through rebar.

The hunter lunged, but her teeth snapped closed an inch from my face as something yanked her back, flung her out of my sight.

The fire pooled in the crease of my elbow, and I screamed.

I wasn't alone, there were others screaming-the metallic snarl was joined by a high keening that bounced off the walls and then cut off suddenly. A thrumming growl was grinding underneath the other sounds. More metal tearing, shredding…

"No!" someone howled in an agony to match mine. "No, no, no, no!"

This voice meant something to me, even through the burning that was so much more than that. Though the flames had reached my shoulder, this voice still claimed my attention. Even screaming, she sounded like an angel.

"Beau, please," Edythe sobbed. "Please, please, please, Beau, please!"

I tried to answer, but my mouth was disconnected from the rest of me. My screams were gone, but only because there was no more air.

"Carine!" Edythe shrieked. " _Help me!_ Beau, please, please, Beau, please!"

She was cradling my head in her lap, and her fingers were pressing hard against my scalp. Her face was unfocused, just like the hunter's. I was falling down a tunnel in my head. The fire was coming with me, though, just as sharp as before.

Something cool blew into my mouth, filling my lungs. My lungs pushed back. Another cool breath.

Edythe came into focus, her perfect face twisted and tortured.

"Keep breathing, Beau. Breathe."

She put her lips against mine and filled my lungs again.

There was gold around the edges of my vision-another set of cold hands.

"Archie, make splints for his leg and arm. Edythe, straighten out his airways. Which is the worst bleed?"

"Here, Carine."

I stared at her face while the pressure against my head eased. My screams were just a broken whimper now. The pain wasn't any less-it was worse. But the screaming didn't help me, and it did hurt Edythe. As long as I kept my eyes on her face, I could remember something beyond the burning.

"My bag, please. Hold your breath, Archie, it will help. Thank you, Eleanor, now leave, please. He's lost blood, but the wounds aren't too deep. I think his ribs are the biggest problem now. Find me tape."

"Something for the pain," Edythe hissed.

"There-I don't have hands. Will you?"

"This will make it better," Edythe promised.

Someone was straightening my leg. Edythe was holding her breath, waiting, I think, for me to react. But it didn't hurt like my arm.

"Edythe-"

"Shhh, Beau, it's going to be okay. I swear, it's going to be fine."

"E-it's-not-"

Something was digging into my scalp and something else was yanking tight against my broken arm. This tweaked my rib, and I lost my breath.

"Hold on, Beau," Edythe begged. " _Please_ just hold on."

I labored to pull in another breath.

"Not-ribs," I choked, "Hand."

"Can you understand him?" Carine's voice was right next to my head.

"Just rest, Beau. Breathe."

"No-hand," I gasped out. "Edythe-right hand!"

I couldn't feel her cold hands on my skin-the fire was too hot. But I heard her gasp.

" _No!"_

"Edythe?" Carine asked, startled.

"She bit him." Edythe's voice had no volume, like she'd run out of air, too.

Carine caught her breath in horror.

"What do I do, Carine?" Edythe demanded.

No one answered her. The tugging continued on my scalp, but it didn't hurt.

"Carine, I…" Edythe gritted through her teeth. "I don't know if I can do that." There was agony in her beautiful voice again.

"It's your decision, Edythe, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from his hand."

I writhed in the grip of the fiery torture, the movement making the pain in my leg flare sickeningly.

"Edythe." I mumbled.

Carine was bent over me, working on my head. "Edythe, you must do it now, or it will be too late."

"Beau, I love you." she said kissing my forehead. "Archie, give me the scalpel."

"There's a good chance you'll kill him yourself," Archie said.

"Give it to me," she snapped. "I have to try."

I didn't see what she did with the scalpel. I couldn't feel anything else in my body anymore-nothing but the fire in my arm. But I watched her raise my hand to her mouth, like the hunter had. Fresh blood was welling from the wound. She put her lips over it.

At first the pain was worse. I screamed and thrashed against the cool hands that held me back. I heard Archie's voice, trying to calm me. Something heavy held my leg to the floor, and Carine had my head locked in the vise of her stone arms.

Then, slowly, my writhing calmed as my hand grew more and more numb. The fire was dulling, focusing into an ever-smaller point.

I felt my consciousness slipping as the pain subsided. I was afraid to fall into the black waters, afraid I would lose her in the darkness.

"Edythe," I tried to say but I couldn't hear my voice. They could hear me.

"She's right here, Beau."

"Stay, Edythe, stay with me…"

"I will." Her voice was strained, but somehow triumphant.

I sighed contentedly. The fire was gone, the other pains were dulled by a sleepiness seeping through my body.

"Is it all out?" Carine asked from somewhere far away.

"His blood tastes clean." Edythe said quietly. "I can taste the morphine."

"Beau?" Carine called to me.

I tried to answer. "Yes?" I softly managed to say.

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes," I signed. "Thank you, Edythe."

"I love you," she answered.

"I know," I breathed, so tired.

I heard my favorite sound in the world: Edythe's quiet laugh, weak with relief.

"Beau?" Carine asked again.

I frowned; I wanted to sleep. "What?"

"Where is your mother?"

"In Florida," I sighed. "She tricked me, Edythe. She watched our videos." The outrage in my voice was pitifully frail.

But that reminded me.

"Archie." I tried to open my eyes. "Archie, the video-she knew you, Archie, she knew where you came from." I meant to speak urgently, but my voice was feeble. "I smell gasoline," I added, surprised through the haze in my brain.

"It's time to move him," Carine said.

"No, I want to sleep," I complained.

"You can sleep, baby. We'll carry you." Edythe soothed me.

"Sleep now, Beau" were the last words I heard.


	2. Chapter 24

24\. AN IMPASSE

* * *

My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. The wall beside me was covered in a long vertical blinds; over my head, the glaring lights blinded me. I was propped up on a hard, uneven bed-a bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lumpy. There was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by. I hoped that meant I was still alive. I figured that death shouldn't be this uncomfortable.

My hands were all twisted up the clear tubes, and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off.

"No, you don't." And cool fingers caught my hand.

"Edythe?" I turned my head slightly, and her exquisite face was just inches from mine, her chin resting on the edge of my pillow. I realized again that I was alive, this time with gratitude and elation. "Edythe, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh," she shushed me. "Everything's all right now."

"What happened?" I couldn't remember clearly, and my mind rebelled against me as I tried to recall.

"I was almost too late. I could have been too late," she whispered, her voice tormented.

"I guess you were right afterall, about me being an idiot. I thought she had my mom."

"You're not an idiot, Beau. I didn't know what I was saying then. She tricked us all."

"I need to call Charlie and my mom." I realized through the haze.

"Archie called them. You're mom is here-well, here in the hospital. She's getting something to eat right now."

"She's here?" I tried to sit up, but the spinning in my head accelerated, and her hand pushed me gently down onto the pillows.

"She'll be back soon," she promised. "And you need to stay still."

"But what did you tell her?" I panicked. I had no interest in being soothed. My mom was here and _I_ was recovering a vampire attack. "Why did you tell her I'm here?"

"You fell down two flights of stairs and through a window." She paused. "You have to admit, with your bad luck, it could happen."

I sighed, and it hurt but I reached for her hands anyways. "I don't know, I feel pretty lucky right now."

"You have a broken leg, four broken ribs, some cracks on your skull, bruises covering every inch of your skin, and you've lost a lot of blood. I'm pretty sure luck is the last thing you should be feeling right now." she laughed then frowned, "They gave you a few transfusions. I didn't like it-it made you smell all wrong for a while."

"That must have been a nice change for you."

"No, I like the way _you_ smell."

"How did you do it?" I asked quietly. She knew what I meant at once.

"I'm not sure." She looked away from my wondering eyes, lifting my gauze-wrapped hand from the bed and holding it gently against her cheek.

I waited patiently for her to continue.

She sighed without returning my gaze. "It was impossible… to stop," she whispered. "Impossible. But I did." She looked up finally, with half a smile. "I guess I really _do_ love you."

"Don't I taste as good as I smell?" I smiled in response. That hurt my face.

"Even better-better than I'd imagined."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

She raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Of all the things to apologize for."

"What _should_ I apologize for?"

"For very nearly taking yourself away from me forever."

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"I know why you did it." Her voice was comforting. "It was still irrational, of course. You should have waited for me, you should have told me."

"You wouldn't have let me go."

"No," she agreed, "I wouldn't have."

Some unpleasant memories were beginning to come back to me. I shuddered and then winced.

She was instantly anxious. "Beau, what is it?"

"What happened to Joss?"

"After I pulled her off you, Eleanor and Jessamine took care of her." There was a fierce note of regret in her voice.

"I didn't see Eleanor and Jessamine there."

"They had to leave the room… there was a lot of blood."

"But you stayed."

"Yes, I stayed."

"And Archie, and Carine…," I said in wonder.

"They love you, too, you know. Archie already sees you as a little brother."

A flash of images from the last time I'd seen Archie reminded me of something. "Did Archie see the tape?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes." A new sound darkened in her voice, a tone of sheer hatred.

"He was always in the dark, that's why he didn't remember."

"I know. He understands now." Her voice was even, but her face was dark with fury.

I tried to run my hand through her hair, but something stopped me. I glanced down to see the IV pulling at my hand.

"Ugh."

"What's wrong?" she asked anxiously-distracted, but not enough. The bleakness did not entirely leave her eyes.

"Needles," I explained, looking away from the one in my hand. I concentrated on the ceiling trying to find some kind of pattern as I tried to breathe deeply despite the ache in my ribs.

"Afraid of a needle," she muttered to herself under her breath, shaking her head. "But, a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing him to death, sure, it's no big deal, he runs off to meet her. An _IV_ , on the other hand…"

I rolled my eyes. I was glad that her reaction was pain-free. I decided to change the subject.

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked.

She stared at me, first confused, and then hurt touching her eyes. Her brows pulled together as she frowned. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I protested, hating the thought of her leaving. "No, I meant, why does my mom think you're here? I need to have my story straight before she gets back."

"Oh," she said, and her forehead smoothed back into marble. "I came to Phoenix to talk some sense into you, to convince you to come back to Forks." Her eyes were so earnest and sincere, I almost believed her myself. "You agreed to see me, and you drove out to the hotel where I was staying with Carine and Archie-of course I was here with parental supervision," she inserted virtuously, "but you tripped on the stairs on the way to my room and… well, you know the rest. You don't need to remember any details, though; you have a good excuse to be a little muddles about the finer points."

I thought about it for a moment. "There are some flaws with that story. Like no broken windows."

"Not really," she said. "Archie had a little bit too much fun fabricating evidence. It's all been taken care of very convincingly-you could probably sue the hotel if you wanted to. You have nothing to worry about," she promised, stroking my cheek with the lightest of touches. "Your only job now is to heal."

I wasn't so lost to the soreness or the fog of medication that I didn't respond to her touch. The beeping of the monitor jumped around erratically-now she wasn't the only one who could hear my heart misbehave.

"That's going to be embarrassing." I muttered to myself.

She chuckled, and a speculative look came into her eye. "Hmm, I wonder if…"

She leaned in slowly; the beeping noise accelerated wildly before her lips even touched me. But when they did, though with the most gentle of pressure, the beeping stopped altogether.

She pulled back abruptly, her anxious expression turning into relief as the monitor reported the restarting of my heart.

"It seems that I'm going to have to be even more careful with you than usual." She frowned.

"I don't think that kiss was long enough." I complained.

She grinned, and bent to press her lips lightly to mine. The monitor went wild.

But then her lips were taut. She pulled away.

"I think I hear your mother," she said, grinning again.

"Don't leave," I begged, an irrational surge of panic flooding through me. I couldn't let her go-she might disappear from me again.

She read the terror in my eyes for a short second. "I won't," she promised solemnly, and then she smiled. "I'll take a nap."

She moved from the hard plastic chair by my side to the turquoise faux-leather recliner at the foot of my bed, leaning it all the way back, and closing her eyes. She was perfectly still.

"Don't forget to breathe," I whispered sarcastically. She took a deep breath, her eyes still closed.

I could hear my mother now. She was talking to someone, maybe a nurse, and she sounded tired and upset. I wanted to jump out of the bed and run to her, to calm her, promise that everything was fine. But I wasn't in any condition to be jumping, so I waited.

The door opened a crack, and she peeked through.

"Mom," I whispered, my voice full of love and relief.

She took in Edythe's still form on the recliner, and tiptoed to my bedside.

"She never leaves, does she?" she mumbled to herself.

"Mom, I'm so glad to see you."

She bent down to hug me gently.

"Beau, I was so upset."

"I'm sorry, Mom. But everything's fine now, it's okay." I comforted her.

"I'm just glad to finally see your eyes open." She sat on the edge of my bed.

I suddenly realized that I didn't have any idea _when_ it was. "How long have they been closed?"

"It's Friday, hon, you've been out for a while."

"Friday?" I was shocked. I tried to remember what day it had been when… but I didn't want to think about that.

"They had to keep you sedated for a while-you've got a lot of injuries."

"I know." I could feel them.

"You're lucky Dr. Cullen was there. She's such a nice woman… very young, though. And she's beautiful."

"You met Carine?"

"And Edythe's brother Archie. He's such a nice young man."

"He is," I agreed.

She glanced over her shoulder at Edythe lying with her eyes closed in the chair. "You didn't tell me you had such good friends in Forks."

I cringed.

"What hurts?" she demanded anxiously, turning back to me. Edythe's eyes flashed to my face.

"It's fine." I assured them. "I just have to remember not to move." She lapsed back into her phony slumber.

I took advantage of my mother's momentary distraction to keep the subject from returning to my less-than-candid behavior. "Where's Phil?" I asked quickly.

"Florida-oh, Beau! You'll never guess! Just when we were about to leave, the best news!"

"Phil got signed?" I guessed.

"Yes! How did you guess! The Suns, can you believe it?"

"That's great, Mom." I said enthusiastically as I could manage, though I had little idea what that meant.

"And you'll like Jacksonville so much," she gushed while I stared at her vacantly. "I was a little worried when Phil started talking about Akron, what with the snow and everything, because you know how I hate the cold, but now Jacksonville! It's always sunny, and the humidity really isn't _that_ bad. We found the cutest house, yellow, with white trim, and the porch just like an old movie, and this huge oak tree, and it's just a few minutes from the ocean, and you'll have your own bathroom-"

"Mom." I interrupted. Edythe still had her eyes closed, but she looked too tense to pass as asleep. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to Florida. I'm living in Forks."

"But you don't have to anymore." She laughed. "Phil will be able to be around so much more now… we've talked about it a lot, and what I'm going to do is trade off on the away games, half the time with you, half the time with him."

"Mom." I hesitated, wondering how best to be diplomatic about this. "I _want_ to live in Forks. I'm already settled in school, and I have a bunch of friends"-she glanced toward Edythe again when I reminded her of friends, so I tried another direction-"and Charlie needs me. He's all alone up there, and he can't cook _at all._ "

"You want to stay in Forks?" she asked, bewildered. The idea was inconceivable to her. And then her eyes flickered back to Edythe. "Why?"

"I told you-school, Charlie-ouch!" I shrugged. Not a good idea.

Her hands fluttered helplessly over me, trying to find a safe place to pat. She made do with my forehead; it was unbandaged.

"Beau, you hate Forks," she reminded me.

"It's not so bad."

She frowned and looked back and forth between Edythe and me, this time very deliberately.

"Is it this girl?" she whispered.

I opened my mouth to lie, but her eyes were scrutinizing my face, and I knew she would see through that.

"She's part of it," I admitted. No need to confess how big a part. "So, have you had a chance to talk with Edythe?" I asked.

"Yes." She hesitated, looking at her perfectly still form. "And I want to talk to you about that."

Uh-oh. "What about?" I asked.

"I think that girl is in love with you," she accused, keeping her voice low.

"I think so, too," I confided.

"And how do you feel about her?" She only poorly concealed the raging curiosity in her voice.

I sighed, looking away. As much as I loved my mom, this was not a conversation I wanted to have with her. "I guess you can say I'm pretty crazy about her." There-that sounded like something a teenager with his first girlfriend might say.

"Well, she _seems_ very lovely, my goodness, she's incredibly beautiful, but you're so young, Beau…" Her voice was unsure; as far as I could remember, this was the first time since I was eight that she'd come close to trying to sound like a parental authority. I recognized the reasonable-but-firm tone of voice from the talks I'd had with her about women.

"I know that, Mom. Don't worry about it. It's just a crush," I soothed her.

"That's right," she agreed, easily pleased.

Then she sighed and glanced over her shoulder at the big, round clock on the wall.

"Do you need to go?"

She bit her lip. "Phil's supposed to call in a little while… I didn't know you were going to wake up…"

"No problem, Mom." I tried to tone down the relief so she wouldn't get her feelings hurt. "I won't be alone."

"I'll be back soon. I've been sleeping here, you know," she announced, proud of herself.

"Mom, you don't have to do that. You can sleep at home-I'll never notice." The swirl of painkillers in my brain was making it hard to concentrate even now, though, apparently, I'd been sleeping for days.

"I was too nervous," she admitted sheepishly. "There's been some crime in the neighborhood, and I don't like being there alone."

"Crime?" I asked in alarm.

"Someone broke into that dance studio around the corner from the house and burned it to the ground-there's nothing left at all! And they left a stolen car right out front. Do you remember when I used to teach there?"

"I remember." I shivered, and winced.

"I can stay, if you need me."

"No, Mom, I'll be fine. Edythe will be with me."

She looked like that might be why she wanted to stay. "I'll be back tonight." It sounded as much as a warning as it sounded a promise, and she glanced at Edythe again as she said it.

"Love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Beau. Try to be more careful when you walk, honey, I don't want to lose you."

Edythe's eyes stayed closed, but a wide grin flashed across her face.

A nurse came bustling in then to check all my tubes and wires. My mother kissed my forehead, patted my gauze-wrapped hand, and left.

The nurse was checking the paper readout on my heart monitor.

"Are you feeling anxious? Your heart rate got a little high there."

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"I'll tell your RN that you're awake. He'll be in to see you in a minute."

As soon as he closed the door, Edythe was at my side.

"You stole a car?" I raised my eyebrows.

She smiled, unrepentant. "It was a good car, very fast."

"How was your nap?" I asked.

"Interesting." Her eyes narrowed.

"What?"

She looked down while she answered. "I'm surprised. I thought Florida… and your mother… well, I thought that's what you would want."

I stared at her uncomprehendingly. "But you'd be stuck inside all day in Florida. You'd only be able to come out at night, just like a real vampire."

She almost smiled, but not quite. And then her face was grave. "I would stay in Forks, Beau. Or somewhere like it," she explained. "Someplace where I couldn't hurt you anymore."

It didn't sink in at first. I continued to stare at her blankly as the words one by one clicked into place in my head like a ghastly puzzle. I was barely conscious of the sound of my heart accelerating, though, as my breathing became hyperventilation, I _was_ aware of the sharp aching in my protesting ribs.

She didn't say anything; she watched my face warily as the pain that had nothing to do with broken bones, pain that was infinitely worse, threatened to crush me.

And then another nurse walked purposefully into the room. Edythe sat still as stone as she took in my expression with a practiced eye before turning to the monitors.

"Time for more pain meds?" He asked kindly, tapping the IV feed.

"No, no," I mumbled, trying to keep the agony out of my voice. "I don't need anything." I couldn't afford to close my eyes now.

"It's better if you don't get too stressed out; you need to rest." He waited, but I just shook my head.

"Okay." he sighed. "Hit the call button when you're ready."

He gave Edythe a stern look, and threw one more anxious glance at the machinery, before leaving.

Her cool hands were on my face; I stared at her with wild eyes.

"Shhh, Beau, calm down."

"Don't leave," I begged in a broken voice.

"I won't," she promised. "Now relax before I call the nurse back to sedate you."

But my heart couldn't slow.

"Beau." she stroked my face anxiously. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me."

"Do you swear you won't leave?" I whispered. I tried to control the gasping, at least. My ribs were throbbing.

She put her hands on either side of my face and brought her face close to mine. Her eyes were wide and serious. "I swear."

The smell of her breath was soothing. It seemed to ease the ache of my breathing. She continued to hold my gaze while my body slowly relaxed and the beeping returned to a normal pace. Her eyes were dark, closer to black than gold today.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes," I said cautiously.

She shook her head and muttered something unintelligible. I thought I picked out the word "overreaction."

"Why did you say that?" I whispered, trying to keep my voice steady. "Are you tired of having to save me all the time? Do you _want_ me to go away?"

"No, I don't want to be without you, Beau, of course not. Be rational. And I have no problem with saving you, either-if it weren't for the fact that I was the one putting you in danger… that I'm the reason that you're here."

"Yes, you are the reason." I frowned. "The reason that I'm here- _alive_."

"Barely." Her voice was just a whisper. "Covered in gauze and plaster and hardly able to move."

"I wasn't referring to my most recent near-death experience," I said, growling irritated. "I was thinking of the others-you can take your pick. If it weren't for you, I would be rotting away in Forks cemetery."

She winced at my words, but the haunted look didn't leave her eyes.

"That's not the worst part, though," she continued to whisper. She acted as if I hadn't spoken. "Not seeing you there on the floor… crumpled and broken." Her voice choked. "Not thinking I was too late. Not even hearing you scream in pain-all those unbearable memories that I'll carry with me for the rest of eternity. No, the very worst feeling… knowing that I couldn't stop. Believing that I was going to kill you myself."

"But you didn't."

"I could have. So easily."

I knew I needed to stay calm… but she was trying to talk herself into leaving me, and the panic fluttered in my lungs, trying to get out.

"Promise me," I whispered.

"What?"

"You know what." I was starting to get angry now. She was so stubbornly determined to dwell on the negative.

She heard the change in my tone. Her eyes tightened. "I don't seem to be strong enough to stay away from you, so I suppose that you'll get your way… whether it kills you or not," she added roughly.

"Good." She hadn't promised, though-a fact that I had not missed. The panic was only barely contained; I had no strength left to control the anger. "You told me how you stopped… now I want to know why," I demanded.

"Why?" she repeated warily.

" _Why_ you did it. Why didn't you just let the venom spread? By now I would be just like you."

Edythe's eyes seemed to turn flat black, and I remembered that this was something she'd never intended me to know. Archie must have been preoccupied by the things he'd learned about himself… or he'd been very careful with his thoughts around her-clearly, she'd had no idea that he's filled me in on the mechanics of vampire conversions. She was surprised, and infuriated. Her nostrils flared, her mouth looked as if it was chiseled from stone.

She wasn't going to answer, that much was clear.

"I'll be the first to admit that I have no experience with relationships," I said. "But it just seems logical… a man and a woman have to be somewhat equal… as in, one of them can't always be swooping in and saving the other one. They have to save each other equally."

She folded her arms on the side of my bed and rested her chin on her arms. Her expression was smooth, the anger reined in. Evidently she'd decided she was angry with me. I hoped I'd get a chance to warn Archie before she caught up with him.

"You _have_ saved me," she said quietly.

"I can't always be the boring human getting saved," I insisted. "I want to be a hero, too."

"You don't know what you're asking." Her voice was soft; she stared intently at the edge of the pillowcase.

"I think I do."

"Beau, you _don't_ know. I've had almost ninety years to think about this, and I'm still not sure."

"Do you wish Carine hadn't saved you?"

"No, I don't wish that." She paused before continuing. "But my life was over. I wasn't giving anything up."

"You _are_ my life. You're the only thing it would hurt me to lose." I was getting better at this. It was easy to admit how much I needed her.

She was very calm, though. Decided.

"I can't do it, Beau. I won't do that to you."

"Why not?" My throat rasped and then words weren't as loud as I'd meant them to be. "Don't tell me it's too hard. After today, or I guess it was a few days ago… anyway, after _that_ , it should be nothing."

She glared at me.

"And the pain?" She asked.

I blanched. I couldn't help it. But I tried to keep my expression from showing how clearly I remembered the feeling… the fire in my veins.

"That's my problem," I said. "I can handle it."

"It's possible to take bravery to the point where it becomes insanity."

"It's not an issue. Three days. Big deal."

Edythe grimaced again as my words reminded her that I was more informed than she had ever intended me to be. I watched her repress the anger, watched as her eyes grew speculative.

"Charlie?" she asked curtly. "Renèe?"

Minutes passed in silence as I struggled to answer her question. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I closed it again. She waited, as her expression became triumphant because she knew I had no true answer.

"Look, that's not an issue either," I finally muttered; my voice was as unconvincing as it always was when I lied. "Renèe has always made the choices that work for her-she'd want me to do the same. And Charlie's used to being on his own. I can't take care of them forever. I have my own life to live."

"Exactly," she snapped. "And I won't end it for you."

"If you're waiting for me to be on my deathbed, I've got news for you! I was just there."

"You're going to recover," she reminded me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, ignoring the spasm of pain it triggered. I stared at her, and she stared back. There was no compromise in her face.

"No," I said slowly. "I'm not."

Her forehead creased. "Of course you are. You may have a scar or two…"

"You're wrong," I insisted. "I'm dying…"

"Really, Beau." She was anxious now. "You'll be out of here in a few days. Two weeks at most."

I glared at her. "I may not die now… but I'm going to die sometime. Every minute of the day, I get closer. And I'm going to get _old_."

She frowned as what I was saying sunk in, pressing her fingers to her temples and closing her eyes. "That's how it's supposed to happen. How it should happen. How it would have happened if I didn't exist-and _I shouldn't_ exist."

I snorted. Her eyes in surprise. "That's stupid. That's like going to someone who's just won the lottery, taking their money, and saying, 'Look, let's just go back to how things should be. It's better that way.' And I'm not buying it."

"I'm hardly a lottery prize," she growled.

"That's right. You're so much more than that."

She rolled her eyes and set her lips. "Beau, we're not having this discussion anymore. I refuse to damn you to an eternity of night and that's the end of it."

"If you think that's the end, then you don't know me very well," I warned her. "You're not the only vampire I know."

Her eyes went black again. "Archie wouldn't dare."

And for a moment she looked so frightening that I couldn't help but believe it-I couldn't imagine someone being brave enough to cross her.

"Archie already saw it, didn't he?" I guessed. "That's why the things he says upset you. He knows I'm going to be like you… someday."

"He's wrong. He also saw you dead, but that didn't happen, either."

"You'll never catch _me_ betting against Archie."

We stared at each other for a very long time. It was quiet except for the whirring of the machines, the beeping, the dripping, the ticking of the big clock on the wall. Finally, her expression softened.

"So where does that leave us?" I wondered.

She chuckled humorlessly. "I believe it's called an _impasse_."

I sighed. "Ouch," I muttered.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, eyeing the button for the nurse.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"I don't believe you," she said gently.

"I'm not going back to sleep."

"You need rest. All this arguing isn't good for you."

"So give in," I hinted.

"Nice try." She reached for the button.

"No!"

She ignored me.

"Yes?" the speaker on the wall squawked.

"I think we're ready for more pain medication," she said calmly, ignoring my furious expression.

"I'll send in the nurse." The voice sounded bored.

"I won't take it," I promised.

She looked toward the sack of fluids hanging beside my bed. "I don't think they're going to ask you to swallow anything."

My heart rate started to climb. She read the fear in my eyes, and sighed in frustration.

"Beau, you're in pain. You need to relax so you can heal. Why are you being so difficult? They're not going to put any more needles in you now."

"I'm not afraid of the needles," I mumbled. "I'm afraid that I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

Then she smiled, her dimples showing, and put her hand against my cheek, "I told you I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid. As long as it makes you happy, I'll be here."

I grinned, ignoring the ache on my cheek. "You're talking about forever, you know."

"Oh, you'll get over it-it's just a crush."

I shook my head in disbelief-it made me dizzy. "I was shocked when Renèe swallowed that one. I know _you_ know better."

"That's the beautiful thing about being human," she told me. "Things change."

My eyes narrowed. "Don't hold your breath."

She was laughing when the nurse came in, brandishing a syringe.

"Excuse me," he said brusquely to Edythe.

She got up and crossed to the end of the small room, leaning against the wall. She folded her arms and waited. I kept my eyes on her, still apprehensive. She met my gaze calmly.

"Here you go." The nurse said as he injected the medicine to my tube. "You'll feel better now."

"Thanks," I mumbled, unenthusiastic. It didn't take long. I could feel the drowsiness trickling through my bloodstream almost immediately.

"That ought to do it," he muttered as my eyelids drooped.

He must have left the room, because something cold and smooth touched my face.

"Stay." The word was slurred.

"I will," she promised. Her voice was beautiful, like a lullaby. "Like I said, as long as it makes you happy… as long as it's what's best for you."

I tried to shake my head, but it was too heavy. "Not the same thing," I mumbled.

She laughed. "Don't worry about that now, Beau. You can argue with me when you wake up."

I think I smiled. "Okay…"

I could feel her lips at my ear.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Me, too."

"I know," she laughed quietly.

I turned my head slightly… searching. She knew what I was after. Her lips touched mine gently.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Anytime."

I wasn't really there anymore. But I fought against the stupor weakly. There was just one more thing I wanted to tell her.

"Edythe?" I struggled to pronounce her name clearly.

"Yes?"

"I'm betting on Archie," I mumbled.

And then the night closed over me.


	3. Epilogue

EPILOGUE: AN OCCASION

* * *

Edythe helped me into her car, being careful with my bulky walking cast. She ignored the angry set of my mouth.

When she had me settled, she got in the driver's seat and headed back out the long, narrow drive.

"At what point exactly are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked grumpily. I really hated surprises. And she knew that.

"I'm shocked that you haven't figured it out yet." She threw a mocking smile in my direction, and my breath caught in my throat. Would I ever get used to her perfection?

"I did mention that you look very beautiful, didn't I?" I verified.

"Yes." She grinned again. I'd never seen her dressed up in black before, at least not in person, and, with the contrast against her pale skin, her beauty was absolutely surreal. That much I couldn't deny, even if the fact that she was wearing a formal dress made me very nervous.

Not quite as nervous as the tuxedo. Or the shoe. Only one shoe, as my other foot was still securely encased in plaster over my pant.

"I'm not coming over anymore if Archie is going to treat me like a Guinea Pig when I do," I griped. I'd spent the better part of the day with Archie as he was helping me pick out a good enough hair style and a tux, he did most of the choosing considering that he's obviously got better sense of style than I do. He picked out a black tux with a black tie. Nothing good could come from formal attire, of that I was sure. Unless… but I was afraid to put my suspicions into words, even in my own head.

As we drove I started recognizing where the route was leading to. When we stopped at a red light, I noticed a limo ahead. "Edythe?" I muttered.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me we're not going to prom." I demanded.

It was embarrassingly obvious now. If I'd been paying attention at all, I'm sure I would have noticed the date on the posters that decorated the school buildings. But I'd never dreamed she was thinking of subjecting me to this. Didn't she know me at all?

She wasn't expecting my reaction, that was clear. She pressed her lips together and her eyes narrowed. "Beau, don't be difficult."

We were halfway to the school already.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

She gestured her dress. "Honestly, Beau, what did you think we were doing?"

I felt stupid. First, because I'd missed the obvious. And also because the vague suspicions-expectations, really-that I'd been forming all day. My half-fearful hopes seemed very silly now.

I'd guessed there was some kind of occasion brewing. But prom was the furthest thing from my mind.

I looked out the window and she quickly caught on. "What? Why are you upset?"

I didn't answer.

"Beau." She turned the full force of her scorching golden eyes on me.

"What?" I muttered, distracted.

"Humor me," she insisted.

Her eyes were melting all my fury. It was impossible to fight with her when she cheated like that. I gave in.

"Fine," I pouted, unable to glare as effectively as I would have liked. "I'll go quietly. But you'll see. I'm way overdue for more bad luck. I'll probably break my other leg. Look at this shoe! It's practically a death trap!" I held out my good leg as evidence.

"Remind me to thank Archie for that tonight."

"Archie's going to be there?" That comforted me slightly.

"With Jessamine, and Eleanor… and Royal," she admitted.

The feeling of comfort disappeared. There had been no progress with Royal, though I was on quite good terms with his sometimes-wife. Eleanor enjoyed having me around-she thought my bizarre human reactions were hilarious… or maybe it was just the fact that I fell down a lot that she found so funny. Royal acted as if I didn't exist. While I shook my head to dispel the direction my thoughts had taken, I thought of something else.

"Is Charlie in on this?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Of course." She grinned, and then chuckled.

I gritted my teeth.

We were at the school now; Royal's red convertible was conspicuous in the parking lot in the parking lot. The clouds were thin today, a few streaks of sunlight escaping through far away in the west.

She got out and walked around to help me out of the car. "Usually the guy is supposed to open the door for the girl." I muttered.

"Hmm, well that doesn't work out quite well when the guy has a broken leg and the girl is a vampire with super strength." She giggled.

"Edythe…"

"Beau, it's okay. I'll be by your side the whole time, I promise."

I thought about that and suddenly felt much better. She could see that in my face.

She put her arm tightly around me, supporting me as I limped toward the school.

In Phoenix, they held proms in hotel ballrooms. This dance was in the gym, of course. It was probably the only room in town big enough for a dance. When we got inside, I couldn't help but smirk. There were actual balloon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooning the walls.

"This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen," I snickered.

"Well," she muttered as we slowly approached the ticket table-she was carrying most of my weight but I still had to shuffle and wobble my feet forward-"there are _more_ than enough vampires present."

I looked at the dance floor; a wide gap had formed in the center of the floor, where two couples whirled gracefully. The other dancers pressed to the sides of the room to give them space-no one wanted to stand in contrast with such radiance. Eleanor and Jessamine were intimidating and flawless in classy dresses. Archie was striking in a black tux that looked almost like mine and his tie was red. And Royal was… well, Royal. He was wearing a black tux with a black bow tie.

"Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk?" I whispered conspiratorially.

"And where do you fit into that scheme?" She glared.

"Oh, I'm with the vampires, of course."

She smiled reluctantly. "Anything to get out of dancing."

"Anything."

She got out tickets, then turned to me toward the dance floor. I cringed against her arm and dragged my feet.

"I've got all night," she warned.

Eventually we walked out to where her family was twirling elegantly-if in a style totally unsuitable to the present time and music. I watched in horror.

"Edythe." My throat was so dry I could only manage a whisper. "I _really_ can't dance." I could feel the panic bubbling up inside my chest.

"Don't worry, I'm going to teach you." She whispered back.

"I really don't think this is a good time for me to learn… my leg is sort of broken, remember."

She put my arms on her waist and then put her arms around my neck. "That is why, we're taking it slow."

Archie caught my eye on a slow turn and gave me a thumbs up-I nodded my head and waved back. I was surprised to realize that I was actually enjoying myself… a little.

"Okay, this isn't that bad," I admitted.

But Edythe was staring at the doors and her face was angry.

"What is it?" I wondered aloud. I followed her gaze, disoriented by the dancing, but I could finally see what was bothering her. Julie Black, not in a formal dress, but just a white sunny dress, her hair down, was crossing the floor towards us.

After the shock of recognition, I couldn't help but feel bad for Jules. She was clearly uncomfortable-excruciatingly so. Her face was apologetic as hers met mine.

Edythe snarled very quietly.

"Behave." I demanded.

Edythe's voice was scathing. "She wants to chat with you."

Julie reached us just then, the embarrassment and apology even more evident on her face.

"Hey, Beau, I was hoping you would be here." Julie sounded like she'd been hoping the exact opposite. But her smile was just as warm as ever.

"Hi, Julie." I smiled back. "What's up?"

"Can I cut in?" she asked tentatively, glancing at Edythe for the first time.

Edythe's face was composed, with a blank expression. Her only answer was to release me and take a step back.

"Thanks," Julie said amiably.

Edythe just nodded, looking at me intently before she turned to walk away.

Julie put her hands on my shoulders and I put my hands on her waist.

We weren't really dancing-my leg made it impossible since Julie didn't have the same advantaged that Edythe had. Instead we swayed awkwardly from side to side without moving our feet.

"So, how did you end up here tonight?" I asked without true curiosity. Considering Edythe's reaction, I could guess.

"Can you believe my mom paid me twenty bucks to come to your prom?" she admitted, slightly ashamed.

"Yes, I can," I muttered. "Well, I hope you're having a good time, at least. Seen anything you like?" I teased, nodding toward a group of guys lined up against the wall.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But he's not available."

She glanced over over to meet my curious gaze for just a second-then we both looked away, embarrassed.

"You look nice, by the way," she added shyly.

"Um, thanks. So why did Bonnie pay you to come here?" I asked quickly, though I knew the answer.

Julie didn't seem grateful for the subject change; she looked away, uncomfortable again. "She said it was a 'safe' place to talk to you. I swear the old lady is losing her mind."

I joined her laughter weakly.

"Anyway, she said that if I told you something, she would get me that master cylinder I need," she confessed with a shy smile.

"Tell me, then. I want you to get your car finished." I grinned back. At least Julie didn't believe any of this. It made the situation a bit easier. Across the dance floor, Edythe was watching my face, her own face expressionless. I saw a sophomore in a blue button down shirt eyeing her with timid speculation, but she didn't seem to be aware of him.

Julie looked away again, ashamed. "Don't get mad, okay?"

"I won't be mad at you, Julie," I assured her. "I won't even be mad at Bonnie. Just say what you have to."

"Well-this is so stupid, I'm sorry, Beau-she wants you to break up with your girlfriend. She asked me to tell you 'please.'" She shook her head in disgust.

"She's still superstitious, eh?"

"Yeah. She was… kind of over the top when you got hurt down in Phoenix. She didn't believe…" Julie trailed off self-consciously.

My eyes narrowed. "I fell."

"I know that," Julie said quickly.

"She thinks Edythe had something to do with me getting hurt." It wasn't a question, and despite my promise, I was angry.

Julie wouldn't meet my eyes. We weren't even bothering to sway to the music, though her hands were still on my shoulders, and mine on her waist.

"Look, Julie, I know Bonnie probably won't believe this, but just so you know"-she looked at me now, responding to the new earnestness in my voice-"Edythe really did save my life. If it weren't for Edythe and her mother, I'd be dead."

"I know," she claimed, but she sounded like my sincere words had affected her some. Maybe she'd be able to convince Bonnie of this much, at least.

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to come do this, Julie." I apologized. "At any rate, you get your parts, right?"

"Yeah," she muttered. She was still looking awkward… upset.

"There's more?" I asked in disbelief.

"Forget it," she mumbled, "I'll go get a job and save the money myself."

I glared at her until she met my gaze. "Just tell me, Jules."

"It's so bad."

"I don't care. Tell me," I insisted.

"Okay… but, geez, this sounds so bad." She shook her head. "She said to tell you, no, to _warn_ you, that-and this is her plural, not mine"-she lifted one hand from my shoulder and made little quotation marks in the air-"'We'll be watching.'" She watched warily for my reaction.

It sounded like something from a mafia movie. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry you had to do this, Jules," I snickered.

"I don't mind _that_ much." She smiled in relief. Her eyes were appraising as they raked quickly over my tux. "So, should I tell her that you said to butt the hell out?" she asked hopefully.

"No," I sighed. "Tell her I said thanks. I know she means well."

The song ended, and I dropped my arms.

Her hands hesitated at my shoulders, and she glanced at my bum leg. "Can I help you get somewhere?"

Edythe answered for me. "That's all right, Julie. I'll take it from here."

Julie flinched, and stared at Edythe, who stood just beside us.

"Hey, I didn't see you there," she mumbled. "I guess I'll see you around, Beau." She stepped back, waving halfheartedly.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Sorry," she said again before she turned for the door.

Edythe's arms wrapped my neck as the next song started. It was a little up-tempo for slow dancing, but that didn't seem to concern her. She leaned her head against my chest.

"Feeling better?" I teased.

"Not really," she said tersely.

"Don't be mad at Bonnie," I sighed. "She just worries about me for Charlie's sake. It's nothing personal.

"I'm not mad at Bonnie," she corrected in a clipped voice. "But her daughter is irritating me."

I pulled back to look at her. Her face was very serious.

"Why?"

"First of all, she made me break my promise."

I stared at her in confusion.

She half-smiled. "I promised not to leave your side," she explained.

"Oh. Well, I forgive you."

"Thanks. But there's something else." Edythe frowned.

I waited.

"She said you look _nice_ ," she finally continued, her frown deepening. "That's practically an insult, the way you look right now. You're much more than handsome."

I laughed. "You might be a little biased."

"I don't think that's it. Besides, I have excellent eyesight."

We were dancing again.

"So are you going to explain the reason for all of this?" I wondered.

She looked up at me, confused, and I glared meaningfully at the crepe paper.

She considered for a moment, and then changed direction, walking through the crowd to the back door of the gym. I caught a glimpse of Jeremy and McKayla dancing, staring at me curiously. Jeremy lifted his hand to say hello and I smiled back quickly. Allen was there, too, dancing with Becca. Lean and Sean, Logan, glaring toward us, with Colleen; I could name every face that spiraled past me. And then we were outdoors, in the cool, dim light of a fading sunset.

As soon as we were alone, she helped me across the dark grounds till we reached the bench beneath the shadow of the madrone trees. She sat there, cradled against my chest. The moon was already up, visible through the gauzy clouds, and her face glowed pale in the white light. Her mouth was hard, her eyes troubled.

"The point?" I prompted softly.

She ignored me, staring up at the moon.

"Twilight, again," she murmured. "Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."

"Some things don't have to end," I muttered through my teeth, instantly tense.

She sighed.

"I brought you to the prom," she said slowly, finally answering my question, "because I don't want you to miss anything. I don't want my presence to take anything away from you, if I can help it. I want you to be _human._ I want your life to continue as it would if I'd died in nineteen-eighteen like I should have."

I shuddered at her words, and then shook my head angrily. "In what strange parallel dimension would I _ever_ have gone to prom of my own free will? If you weren't a thousand times stronger than me, I would never have let you get away with this."

She smiled briefly, but it didn't touch her eyes. "It wasn't so bad, you said it yourself."

"That's because I was with you."

We were quiet for a minute; she stared at the moon and I stared at her. I wished there was some way to explain how very uninterested I was in a normal human life.

"Will you tell me something?" she asked, glancing up at me with a slight smile.

"Don't I always?"

"Just promise you'll tell me," she insisted, grinning.

I knew I was going to regret this almost instantly. "Fine."

"You seemed honestly surprised when you figured out that we were coming to prom," she began.

"I _was_ ," I interjected.

"Exactly," she agreed. "But you must have had some other theory… I'm curious-what did you _think_ you got dressed up for?"

Yes, instant regret. I pursed my lips, hesitating. "I don't want to tell you."

"You promised," she objected.

"I know."

"What's the problem?"

I knew she thought it was mere embarrassment holding me back. "I think it will make you mad-or sad."

Her brows pulled together over her eyes as she thought that through. "I still want to know. Please?"

I sighed. She waited.

"Well… I assumed it was some kind of… occasion. But I didn't think it would be some trite human thing… like prom."

"Human?" she asked flatly. She's picked up on the key word.

I looked down at my tuxedo. She waited in silence.

"Okay," I confessed in a rush. "So I was hoping that you might have changed your mind… that you were going to change _me_ , after all."

A dozen emotions played across her face. Some I recognized: anger… pain… and then she seemed to collect herself and her expression became amused.

"You thought that would be a black tie occasion, did you?" she teased, touching the lapel of my tuxedo jacket.

I scowled to hide my embarrassment. "I don't know how these things work. To me, at least, it seems more rational that prom does." She was still grinning. "It's not funny," I said.

"No, you're right, it's not," she agreed, her smile fading. "I'd rather treat it like a joke, though, than believe you're serious."

"But I am serious."

She sighed deeply. "I know. And you're really that willing?"

The pain was back in her eyes. I bit my lip and nodded.

"So ready for this to be the end," she murmured, almost to herself, "for this to be the twilight of your life, though your life has barely started. You're ready to give up everything."

"It's not the end, it's the beginning," I disagreed under my breath.

"I'm not worth it," she said sadly.

"Do you remember when you told me that I didn't see myself very clearly?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "You obviously have the same blindness."

"I know what I am."

I sighed.

But her mercurial mood shifted on me. She pursed her lips, and her eyes were probing. She examined my face for a long moment.

"You're ready now, then?" she asked.

"Um." I gulped. "Yes?"

She smiled, and lifted her head slowly until her cold lips brushed against the skin just under the corner of my jaw.

"Right now?" she whispered, her breath blowing cool on my neck. I shivered involuntarily.

"Yes." I whispered, so my voice wouldn't have a chance to break. If she thought I was bluffing, she was going to be disappointed. I'd already made this decision, and I was sure. It didn't matter that my body was rigid as a plank, my hands balled into fists, my breathing erratic…

She chuckled darkly, and leaned away. Her face did look disappointed.

"You can't really believe that I would give in so easily," she said with a sour edge to her mocking tone.

"A guy can dream."

Her eyebrows rose. "Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"

"Not exactly," I said, frowning at her word choice. Monster, indeed. "Mostly I dream about being with you forever."

Her expression changed, softened and saddened by the subtle ache in my voice.

"Beau." Her fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips. "I _will_ stay with you-isn't that enough?"

I smiled. "Enough for now."

She frowned at my tenacity. No one was going to surrender tonight. She exhaled, and the sound was practically a growl.

I touched her face. "Look," I said. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes, it is enough," she answered, smiling. "Enough for forever."

And she leaned up to press her cold lips once more to my throat.


End file.
